


The strobe lights look better with purple in them

by peeka_boo



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Language, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeka_boo/pseuds/peeka_boo
Summary: After Hosuh discovered his then boyfriend cheating on him, he escapes to a club to drink away his sorrows and forget amidst the mass of unknown bodies and the sour stench of alcohol and sweat, but when a strapping stranger with a purple mohawk buys him a drink, he simply can't resist the opportunity that presents itself.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/unnamed oc
Comments: 25
Kudos: 238





	1. I couldn't care less about the lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so please be understanding if I make mistakes!  
Not beta-ed, so please point out errors so I can fix them :)  
Comments, kudos, and feedback are greatly appreciated!  
(And subtle reminder, but in all respect I'm writing about their DanPlan characters, not the actual people behind them and if any Danplan member or staff is uncomfortable with this content I will take it down.)

Hosuh lost himself in the moving crowd of pressing bodies, damp with sweat and spilled drinks and other fluids he didn’t dare think about. The beat of the bass and the constant thrum of laughter and conversation helped dull the senseless thoughts clouding his head.

Knocking back his third drink, the burn of alcohol addicting as it traveled down the back of his throat to warm his core, his veins were buzzing, his blood racing as he moved with the mob and stared off into the strobe lights flashing pink, blue, and yellow. Sweat stuck silvery bangs to his forehead and it stung where the salt dripped in his eyes, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

Usually he’d be on the couch in Ann’s small but quaint apartment, wrapped in a swath of blankets and watching a sentimental romance play out across the grainy screen of the old TV. She’d let him cry into her shoulder and offer words of comfort as he told her all about the girl, or boy, who broke his heart. But since Dan first managed to drag him out to a club Jay started bartending at not too far from campus and he’d had a taste for the rush of adrenaline in his veins and the pounding beat of music in his head, he’d been coming back. He learned quickly not to mind the wet press of unnamed bodies against his own, sometimes even yearning for the contact as strangers groped and ground against him to the changing beat. 

It made him feel wanted. 

It eased the ache in his chest, helped along by the cheap liquor on his tongue. 

And it was better than running to Ann, who was too nice to say no, and recant his sorrows and disturb her studies. 

The air was suffocating and it was difficult to breathe. Everything reeked of spilled alcohol and the sour rank of sweat mixed with sugary sweet perfume.

Hosuh raised the glass to his lips again, tasting the bitter lime and salt rim before remembering he’d already downed the entire thing. 

Muttering a curse, he pushed his way to the bar, the hands glancing off his arms and groping for his chest a minor deterrence as he forced past them.

Where the ground wasn’t slick and wet, it was sticky with a hundred spilled drinks. A couple shot glasses rolled around on the ground, sent in spiralling lines as they were kicked around by shambling feet.

Hosuh set the empty cup on the counter and ignored the way the walls seemed to sway around him. The flashing of the multicolored lights weren’t doing him any favors. Lifting himself onto the red leather stool, he waved a hand to flag down Jay or one of the other bartenders busy on the other end. 

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, pumping and beating to the tune of the techno music typical of the establishment. He slouched over the counter and closed his eyes, refusing to think about how he’d caught his boyfriend hours earlier fucking a girl before they agreed to have a movie night to celebrate the finale of finals’ week. They hadn’t been together for long, but that didn’t take away the hurt. He’d left the moment he registered the sound of her moans and sought to drown the mounting rage in his chest with tequila shots and whiskey. 

The clatter of glass made him jump in his seat and when he looked up, Jay was smiling down at him with eyes that shone almost cat-like in the dim light.

“Put it on my tab.” Hosuh muttered before taking the chilled glass of the margarita, the condensation refreshing and cold against the heated cusp of his hand. He’ll pay when he’s sober, and with a couple well placed pouts and bats of his lashes, Jay was likely to take one or two drinks off his tab. And because he was going through a breakup—maybe he’d even take off three.

“Don’t worry about it, the lad with the purple mohawk sent it.” Jay said with a wink before whisking away to take the order of a boy with a leather jacket and spiked hair. 

Hosuh looked up and around the patrons currently stationed at the bar. There was no shortage of girls in tight dresses draped over the laps of frat boys with slicked back hair crisp with gel. A girl was dry heaving off the side of her stool and the sour stench of bile wafted through the stuffy heat as her friend thumped her on the back. But on the opposite end of the bar, through the dimness and the spasmic technicolor lights, Hosuh could still catch the deep shade of purple in his tousled hair.

Taking a delicate sip from his gifted drink, Hosuh drank in the sight of the other patron as their eyes met. He had a lean build, dressed in a well loved T-shirt sporting a band Hosuh had never heard of and a rumpled dress jacket with a popped collar. His eyes were hooded, framed by a mop of violet hair, and from afar Hosuh couldn’t tell what color they were. 

Standing up from his stool, Hosuh slowly weaved around the other patrons to him, shivers racing down his spine and tingling in his fingers as the other boy eyed him like a cat with a canary in his hand—but Hosuh liked the way it set his nerves on fire.

Stopping in front of him, Hosuh took another sip from the margarita, twirling the thin black straw with his tongue before wrapping his lips around it, delighting in the way his eyes—violet—followed the movement.

“Do I have you to thank for this drink?” Hosuh asked innocently, licking his lips to catch the salt from the rim. 

“Yes, although I have preferences in exactly how you can thank me.” The stranger said, his voice a low purr that sent heat pooling in Hosuh’s belly. 

“I’d love to repay you,” Hosuh let his lashes flutter, “but I don’t even know your name—”

“Stephen.” 

“Thank you for the drink, Stephen,” Hosuh let the name roll off his tongue, deciding he liked the way it sounds, “I’m Hosuh.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed the drink, Hosuh, but I think I’d like to enjoy _you_ more—if you’d let me.” Hosuh decided he liked the sound of his name on the stranger's lips as well.

The gruff edge to Stephen’s voice drew a whimper from Hosuh’ lips and he bit down to keep more from following. Stephen’s eyes darkened and Hosuh felt like prey, cornered by the apex predator and ready to be devoured. Oh, was he ready.

“I’d like that.” He said, downing the rest of the margarita, the burn of alcohol trailing down his throat as Stephen closed the gap between them and Hosuh welcomed the kiss, wrapping his arms around Stephen’s neck and pressing their bodies flush together.

Stephen’s lips were soft as they moved against his, and Hosuh opened up eagerly when his tongue trailed along his bottom lip. Their tongues curled together and Hosuh relented when Stephen licked into his mouth, exploring around gums and teeth and Hosuh groaned when Stephen cupped the back of his neck, massaging gently like he was something precious to be handled carefully.

They maneuvered away from the bar, jostled by the other clubbers but Stephen’s grip on his wrist was firm and every couple of steps he’d seize Hosuh’s lips again, moving with a slow, languid type of hunger that Hosuh could only yearn for more of. They found a darkened corner populated sparsely by other couples making out and doing worse in the booths that lined the wall. Their soft moans and the muffled sound of skin slapping against skin was enough for Hosuh to shift uncomfortably, his cock gave a feeble twitch, and his jeans felt too tight to be comfortable.

Stephen yanked him into an unoccupied booth that reeked of old alcohol and sex and Hosuh grunted as he landed beside him on the leather bench. Stephen’s touch burned where his hand pressed against his waist, encouraging Hosuh to climb into his lap. 

Hosuh ground shamelessly against Stephen’s thigh, his hands gripping Stephen’s shoulders and crumpling the silky fabric of the dress jacket in his grip, unaware of just how hard he’d gotten just from those heated kisses and Stephen captured his lips again in a bruising kiss. Stephen’s own erection was poking him in the inner thigh and Hosuh reached down to cup it, drawing a sharp hiss from the other boy. He chuckled, but any laugh died in his throat as Stephen kissed down his jaw and nipped at the sensitive skin of his neck. 

A moan found its way past his reddened lips and Stephen shoved two fingers in his mouth to silence him. His skin was salty with the barest trace of liquor and Hosuh sucked on them, working them with his tongue until they were wet and dripping. Stephen muffled a groan against his neck as he continued his ministrations, biting and sucking hard enough that Hosuh knew he was going to have a collection of colorful hickeys the next day—but he couldn’t find half the mind to complain, especially when Stephen soothed them over with his tongue and pressed feather light kisses to his collarbone before repeating the process. 

“How do you want to do this?” Stephen pulled away, a silvery string of saliva connecting them. He pulled his fingers out of Hosuh’s mouth so he could reply.

Hosuh didn’t care that they were still in public. Didn’t care that other people could peak over the seats of the booth and see them. There were other couples fucking in the booths and he was so, so hard he would burst if Stephen didn’t do something soon. 

“I want you in me,” He whined against Stephen’s lips, grinding down in his lap, “‘M so hard, Stephen, I want to feel you inside me.” He rolled his hips for emphasis and Stephen hissed as their clothed erections rubbed against each other through the denim. “I want you to fuck me.”

Stephen’s violet eyes darkened and before Hosuh could say anything else Stephen was undoing the fastenings of their pants and Hosuh almost wept with relief when Stephen wrapped a hand around both of their cocks, stroking them both off. Stephen swallowed his moan with another bruising kiss, their tongues clashing as spit smeared and dripped down their chins, tasting of scotch and tequila. 

The rough cusp of his hand was slick with spit that had dribbled down when Hosuh worshipped his fingers and the friction made stars sing behind Hosuh’s eyes as a familiar pressure began building in his gut. 

“No,” he panted, chest heaving with every stroke of Stephen’s hand, “no, stop, stop,” he grabbed Stephen’s wrist, a high keen in the back of his throat as those wonderfully long fingers stilled. 

“Is something wrong?” Hosuh was amazed at how fast the hunger in Stephen’s eyes turned to concern and his heart ached at the sight. 

“I don’t want to come yet,” he said between pants, resisting the urge as tears sprung to his eyes. He wanted Stephen’s fingers to resume their movement over their dicks, to flick over his head and make his toes curl, but he wanted his cock inside him more. His mouth watered at the thought, and he was prepared to beg if Stephen denied him.

The concern turned to relief before the previous hunger consumed them again as Stephen smirked, “Oh, right. I promised I’d fuck you.”

Hosuh huffed indignantly as his face heated up at the crude phrasing, hiding the burning red of his cheeks as he turned to grab the travel sized bottle of lube from his pockets. Just as he wrestled the little plastic bottle from his rumpled pockets, he heard the click of Stephen opening his own bottle of lube and squirting it onto his fingers. They stared at each other with a raised brow before sharing a light chuckle and Hosuh decided to toss his bottle onto the table behind them. They could use it later, he was hoping. 

“It’s nice to see you’re just as eager as I am.” Stephen mused, rubbing his fingers to warm the cold lube.

“You have to always be prepared.” Hosuh said with a shrug, smile on his kiss bitten lips as he eyed Stephen. His purple mohawk was sticking in every direction and a sheen of sweat glistened above his brow and on the planes of his cheeks. 

“Now let’s get _you_ prepared.”

Hosuh groaned just as much in annoyance as arousal as Stephen pulled him closer, trailing a slick finger from the jut of his hip down his crack, circling his entrance as his other hand yanked his jeans down for better access. Hosuh craned his head back as Stephen pressed gentle kisses and nibbles to his neck, humming in contentment, leaning into the contact and rucking Stephen’s shirt up so he could run his hands down his toned midsection and play with the hardened buds of his nipples—drawing small gasps and groans exhaled against his skin accompanied with the prick of teeth. 

When Stephen breached him, Hosuh sucked in a quick breath before forcing himself to relax around the intrusion. It wasn’t his first time being penetrated and he definitely wasn’t a virgin by any means, but it still managed to surprise him. 

“You okay?” Stephen asked, nuzzling his neck, taking Hosuh’s cock in his free hand and giving it a couple strokes to hear him moan.

“Yeah, just gotta get used to it.” Hosuh said, rolling his hips down to take more of Stephen and the other boy chuckled at his enthusiasm before complying, and Hosuh only managed to suppress the mewl as Stephen sank his finger to the last knuckle, the pad of his finger nudging against his prostate.

“There,” he gasped as Stephen began to massage his inner walls, “right there, Stephen, it feels so good.” And Stephen only chuckled before doubling down on his ministrations, and Hosuh could only clutch onto him and moan at the pleasure assaulting his nerves.

“You’re so beautiful,” Stephen murmured into his ear, kissing away the tears brimming in his eyes, “so beautiful like this.”

Hosuh could only groan in reply, reflexively canting his hips to chase the waves of pleasure Stephen was giving him. 

There was a certain sweetness in the careful way Stephen carefully preps him, slicking his fingers and stilling whenever Hosuh’s breath hitched to ask if he was all right to continue. He stroked Hosuh off whenever he hissed and his kisses turned from hungry to something akin to tenderness as his fingers firmly rubbed against that spot in Hosuh that made him see white. 

“I’m ready.” Hosuh said when Stephen had three fingers shoved up his ass, chest heaving as his dick leaked precum in Stephen’s hand. 

“You sure?” Stephen asked as he retracted his fingers and Hosuh whimpered at the loss, squirming at the sudden emptiness. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Stephen slicked his cock up and positioned it against Hosuh’s entrance and his hole fluttered as another whimper escaped his lips. Flashes of pink and teal and yellow temporarily highlighted Stephen’s violet locks, dancing across his cheeks and Hosuh’s heart ached with an unintelligible fondness as Stephen looked to him, asking for permission. 

Hosuh nodded, and Stephen slowly pushed in. 

Hosuh grappled at Stephen’s shoulders, his back arching as Stephen slowly sheathed himself, a long moan he couldn’t care enough to hide echoing in their little booth as his head fell back. He felt so full, the ache of the stretch only serving to add to the pleasure building in his gut as Stephen stroked him through it. 

His thrusts were slow, allowing Hosuh to get used to them and he moaned and whimpered at each press against his prostate, over and over and over again as Stephen nailed the angle. Clutching onto Stephen, he pressed their lips together feverishly, and it was his turn to nip and bite at Stephen’s bottom lip and draw out guttural moans and groans as he fucked into him. 

Hosuh moved with him, slamming his hips down on every thrust, and Hosuh was chanting “yes, yes, yes” into their kiss. Their pace building until the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the booth and Hosuh could feel that familiar pressure building in his groin as he jolted and gasped with each brutal thrust. 

“‘M gonna come,” Hosuh hiccuped as Stephen rocked into him, “‘m gonna come, make me come on your dick, I want to come on your dick.” He babbled, eyes rolling back into his head as his muscles started to tense. 

Stephen grunted, wrapping a hand around Hosuh’s straining cock, “Come for me, Hosuh,” he said, stroking his cock in tangent with his thrust, “you’re doing so good, so good for me, come for me” and after a few strokes Hosuh came with a scream, body going rigid as he came, spurting ropes of white over their chests. Stephen groaned as Hosuh tightened around him, his hole fluttering as Stephen thrust him through his orgasm, spilling inside Hosuh with a low groan, and Hosuh could only whimper weakly as Stephen’s cock pulsed inside him.

They leaned against each other, kissing languidly as Stephen pulled out and they descended from their high, too tired to tuck themselves back into their pants just yet. Come leaked out of Hosuh’s loose and fucked out hole and his cock gave a weak twitch as it dribbled down the insides of his thighs. He wasn’t looking forward to walking back to his dorm room with come staining his underwear and pants. There was a chance his ex could be staking out in front of his dorm and he didn’t want to deal with that after having one of the best fucks in his life and stinking of sex and alcohol. 

“Is this a bad time to ask for your number?” Stephen broke apart from the kiss to ask, looking up at Hosuh with a cheeky smile that shone like the sun as pink and blue flashed over the bridge of his nose and the planes of his cheeks. “It just occurred to me that I probably should’ve asked you out on a date first.” 

Hosuh scoffed and swatted him halfheartedly.

“Is that a no?” There was an edge of disappointment in his tone and Hosuh couldn’t help but feel a little mean at the pout on Stephen’s lips. 

“No,” he collapsed against Stephen’s chest, ignoring the wet stains on his shirt and tucking his head beneath the other boy’s chin and curling up against him like he belonged there. He was already starting to tire out, the residual buzz in his veins from the alcohol starting to fade and his body ached pleasantly from the sex. “I’ll give you my number if you let me crash at your place. Deal?” He gave a half hearted wink, “We could even continue this tomorrow morning, if you’re up for it.”

“How could I turn down the opportunity?” Stephen chuckled, brushing away the sweaty tangles of his silvery hair to tuck behind Hosuh’s ears as he pressed a fleeting kiss to his brow. 

“Deal.”


	2. But you look even better in the morning light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after goes a lot better than most.

When Hosuh woke up he didn’t recognize the room around him, not the immaculate desk with a bookbag draped over a seat in front of it, not the dresser with a couple choice knicknacks posed on top, and definitely not the band and movie posters hung on sparsely decorated walls. 

Nor did he recognize the toned arm draped over his chest and the warm body pressed to his back. His whole body ached, from the dull pain in the back of his head due to the alcohol to the soreness of his back and ass as a result of said alcohol, and when he wrestled an arm away from where it had gone numb beneath the weight of his own body and prodded at his neck, the hickies around his collarbone ached too. 

As his back complained readily, tense and knotted from contorting around the tabletop in the booth, he made a mental note to never have sex in a cramped club booth again. If there was a next time, even. He found he rather liked the thought of staying here, in this moment, with Stephen’s arm wrapped around him and holding him so close he could feel the other’s slow breath drawing and waning against his back.

Stephen’s bed was soft, albeit a little cramped given that a twin sized bed wasn’t ever marketed to be big enough to accommodate two grown adults. But Hosuh kind of liked the way Stephen was pressed against him, their legs tangled together beneath the sheets and the purple comforter bunched around their shoulders—the same deep violet as Stephen’s hair and dotted with golden stars. The crisp white linen smelled of cotton and detergent and some indescribable scent Hosuh was starting to recognize as just Stephen. 

The sheets rustled as Stephen stirred and Hosuh let out a barely audible gasp as Stephen’s half hard-on rubbed against the cleft of his ass, dragging across the puffy rim of his hole. He couldn’t remember if they’d fucked again when they reached Stephen’s dorm, but their crumpled clothing discarded messily on the floorboards seemed to suggest so. Stephen rutted against him again and Hosuh couldn’t resist grinding back on his dick with a soft moan, feeling it harden against the curve of his ass. His own dick was already starting to harden and Hosuh whimpered as he wrapped a hand around it, slowly stroking himself. 

Stephen shuffled again and Hosuh gasped as the head of his cock caught against his rim before slipping again. He was still loose from the night before and there was nothing he wanted more than to just push back and split himself on that thick cock. He was still sore, but he doesn’t care, he wants it, he wants Stephen so bad. 

“You’re up too early,” Stephen mumbled against his shoulder, the heat of his breath ghosting across Hosuh’s flushed skin as a hand found his ass, kneading slowly. 

“Well some of us have classes in the—,” Hosuh’s retort died on his tongue when Stephen dragged the rough pad of his thumb across his hole just as he bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder, nipping the skin before remedying the pricks of pain with the gentle press of his lips as made rough passes over Hosuh’s entrance. Hosuh writhed in his arms, shuddering and dangerously close to coming as his hand worked faster over his straining cock.

“Don’t come,” Stephen commands as he swats Hosuh’s hand away from his dick, wrapping his fingers tight around the base until Hosuh cries out, throwing his head back on Stephen’s shoulder as he convulsed and the tears brimming in his eyes finally spilled. “I’m not done with you.”

Hosuh could only whimper when Stephen flung the comforter aside and pulled him on top, trapping his wrists behind his back with one hand. The hard mast of Stephen’s cock pressed insistently at his entrance and Hosuh ground back against it shamelessly, seeking any small relief as his hard cock bobbed before him.

Stephen pulls him forward roughly by the thighs before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and Hosuh wails. Stephen keeps his fingers wrapped around the base of Hosuh’s cock as he laps at the precum leaking from the reddened head, tracing the veins down the sides before swallowing him down to the root. 

It was torturous, the wet heat of Stephen’s mouth suctioned around him as he sucked him off. The way white flashes behind his eyes when Stephen presses his tongue to the underside of his head. And the absolute maddening way Stephen seemed to know when to pull off so Hosuh’s left bucking into cold air, desperate and shuddering with the urge to come. His lashes were wet with unshed tears, and when Stephen suckles at the head of his cock, they spill.

“I think I’ve teased you enough,” Stephen pulls off his cock with a smack of his lips, precum and spit smeared across his cheek and down his chin. “Come here.”

He gently pulls Hosuh down and press their lips together, flipping them over. 

Hosuh could taste the bitter saltiness of himself on Stephen’s tongue as they kissed, mixed with morning breath and the lingering sour reek of old alcohol. 

Stephen kissed the corner of his mouth sweetly, nipping at his jawline before making his way down his neck, worshipping the dark hickies left there the night before with feather light kisses. 

“You’re so pretty, Hosuh,” Stephen hummed, pinching and rolling a nipple to hear his breath hitch before taking it into his mouth. He switches between them, tongue laving over the sandy brown nubs before pulling off and watching them stiffen, chuckling as Hosuh’s breathing turns ragged. 

“So pretty for me.” He continued to kiss down his abdomen, fingers trailing lightly down his sides and leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

He slowly prods against Hosuh’s entrance, his fingers sinking in easily and Hosuh cries out at the breach, hips pumping in an attempt to get Stephen deeper inside him. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he chants breathlessly, chest heaving, and Stephen watches with amusement as Hosuh stretches himself on his fingers. “Ah, ah, more, Stephen, more.” The angle was awkward and despite how Hosuh rolls his hips, he can’t seem to get those fingers where he wants them most. 

“So eager,” Stephen takes a pillow and shoves it under Hosuh’s hips, he removes his fingers, earning a disappointing whimper from Hosuh. “You’re so loose already, Hosuh, so ready to take my dick.”

There was a click from a bottle being opened and Hosuh gasps when he feels the slick head of Stephen’s cock prodding at his entrance.

“Spread yourself, I want to see you,” Stephen says, rubbing the head savagely against his fluttering entrance.

spreading his cheeks apart obscenely Hosuh nods eagerly into their kiss, retracting his fingers.

“Fuck you, you’re so pretty.”

“Fuck me, you coward,” Hosuh rolls his hips back, throwing his head back and keening when Stephen finally sinks into him in one fluid motion. Splitting him open on his cock and filling him up slowly, inch by delicious inch until they’re pressed together. Hips flushed and Hosuh could feel the weight of him inside, pressing against his prostate, the burn of the stretch already subsiding. 

They start out rocking against each other, sharing languid kisses as they licked into each other’s mouths, until Hosuh starts commanding “harder, harder, fuck, Stephen, harder,” and Stephen was only too happy to oblige.

Hosuh chokes back a scream as Stephen pulls out and slams back in, thrusting savagely into him over and over again, changing the angle every thrust to punch little whimpers and moans from Hosuh’s kiss bruised lips until he could only wrap his hands in the sheets and his legs around Stephen’s waist, eyes rolling back with sheer pleasure as Stephen impaled him over and over on his cock, grazing his prostate more often than not. 

“Ah! Oh god, oh god, oh god, please, Stephen, I’m close, I’m close,” Hosuh started chanting, the familiar pressure building within him and Hosuh knew he wasn’t going to last much longer as Stephen fills him over and over again.

“I’m close, I’m so close, Stephen, fuck me, fuck me—”

Stephen snaps his hips faster against Hosuh’s ass, pressing against his prostate every time with a roll of his hips and Hosuh comes with a strangled scream, tears running down his cheeks as he spurts on his abdomen, every nerve buzzing from the sheer impact of it.

Hosuh could only moan weakly, oversensitized and limp, as Stephen continues thrusting into him. Dragging against his abused prostate as he chased his own release and fucked Hosuh through his. When Stephen comes, he holds himself there, buried deep inside Hosuh as he empties his load with a low groan. Hosuh felt his flaccid cock give a feeble twitch as he whimpered, Stephen’s cock pulsing inside him, filling him up with his come.

When Stephen pulls out, giving one last tortuous drag against Hosuh’s prostate, he collapses next to him on the ruined sheets. Hosuh could feel the slow dribble of warmth leaking out of him, staining his inner thighs and pooling in a small puddle between his legs. He pressed them together, hoping to keep as much of Stephen inside him as possible.  
They’re both breathing heavily, coming down from a high Hosuh wished to revisit as many times as humanly possible in the near future. All blissed and fucked out.

Light was starting to filter through the blinds and Hosuh couldn’t be more grateful that the college has released their students on their break and that he didn’t have any classes to attend. He wasn’t sure if he could sit down with how sore his ass was going to be, and the memory of Stephen’s cock plowing into him wasn’t likened to leave his mind anytime soon either. 

“I’d like to do this again,” Hosuh says, even as a wince passed through his lower back as he nestles himself into Stephen’s open arms, drawing a quick breath when Stephen’s hand dips down to feel the mess he made seeping out of him.

“I’d like that too,” Stephen agrees, pulling a small whine from Hosuh when he forces two fingers back into his stretched out hole, “although I can’t help the feeling I should take you out to dinner first.”

“How about breakfast, and then you can fill me up in a different way?” Hosuh tilts his head up to kiss Stephen’s cheek, just as those fingers sink deeper into him, pressing against his prostate and he realizes with a whimper that he’s already half hard.

“I didn’t expect you to be this cheeky.”

“Fuck you.”

Before Stephen could offer a smartass retort, there was the thump of a door closing and a very loud heavy sigh. 

“ARE YOU TWO STILL FUCKING? THE WALLS ARE FUCKING THIN AND THE NEXT TIME I HEAR YOU I’LL CUT YOUR DICKS OFF MYSELF.”

Hosuh whipped to fix Stephen with an accusatory glare, face burning like hot coals. There was a sinking feeling of dread lodged in the pit of his stomach.

He recognized that voice.

"Jay is your roommate?" He asked incredulously, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" He didn't want to process how long Jay had been there or what he did or didn't hear. He refused to acknowledge it past the fact that he would never be able to look Jay in the eye again.

"Because we were preoccupied?" Stephen tried unsuccessfully.

Hosuh couldn't resist slapping the sheepish smile off his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I gave in and decided to write a part 2 for y'all to enjoy. Hopefully it lives up to your standards, enjoy! <3
> 
> Edit: I decided to clarify who Stephen's roommate is for all y'all who were wondering.


End file.
